My Secret Guardian
by spazzgirl
Summary: Sakura a human girl whos only allowed to stay outside until sundown reason being for wat happened 500 yrs ago Accidentally forgetting she gets attacked by a black wolf who's bigger than any other wolf Shes saved by a blondhaired boy Naruto fullsuminside
1. Chapter 1

**My Secret Guardian**

**Hey guys I decided to write something that was similar to ****Laws of the Wolf**** some of you remember that story and I noticed a lot of you liked it. Well yesterday an idea came up as soon as I was downloading the movie Blood and Chocolate, so I decided to write another Naruto werewolf story.**

**I'm hoping that you guys will like this one and hopefully I'll be able to continue it. I'm sorry for always deleting my stories, I don't know why though, it's not because of harsh things I get from people, which some of you already know about, but I can't really explain it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the soul property of Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **Sakura is a human girl who's only allowed to stay out a night until sundown. Reason being is because 500 years ago wolves started to attack the humans who would go into the forest and fool around. Sakura accidentally forgets about going inside at sunrise as she gets lost in the forest. A wolf that's two times bigger than Akamaru (Shippuden) sees her and attacks, and just to think she's dead, a lone figure calls her name and the wolf immediately runs as the blond haired boy stares the wolf down. Naruto introduces himself to Sakura, the blond begins to hang with Sakura and falls in love with her as well does Sakura. But there's a secret that Sakura doesn't know and it's a question that's been bugging her ever since the blond saved her. "Why did the wolf runaway from you?"

**This story is different because one Kishimaru, who belongs to Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura, won't be in here, and neither will Kyuubi playing as Naruto's older brother. I will tell you that Minato, Kushina, and some of my OC's will be in here, but there are only two important OC characters that I have a description about in my profile. **

* * *

**Keys:**

"Hey" normal talk

"_Hey" _Thoughts and flashbacks

"**Hey" **Wolves speaking

"_**Hey" **_Wolves thoughts

**The key terms will only be announced once and that's it. **

**So enjoy**

_Rules of Konoha:_

_Always obey the Hokage_

_Stealing is prohibit_

_Always report to the Hokage after missions_

_Traitors will be executed_

_If you go to the forest always go with a partner_

_All citizens must be inside their homes at sunrise, if fail to do so, disciplinary actions shall take place_

Many people knew the reason why rule five and six were established, it all happened five hundred years ago. A group of foolish teenagers who were drunk walked into the forest, and stupidly didn't obey the warnings that the signs had said. So they walked further in the forest and began to do stupid things, like make a fire, but one of them was completely drunk and began to spread the fire. As the fire began to become bigger, howls were suddenly heard in the forest, and they still didn't stop their stupid antics and continued.

_Konoha 500 years ago_

"_Hey man let's make the fire bigger," one of the boys said._

_The other boy nodded and began to light up more things, and they poured some of their alcoholic drink on the fire, which began to spread._

"_Dude we're so going to get in trouble with this." Another boy said while laughing._

"_Whatever, besides it going to rain anyways," the first boy said as he took another swig of his drink._

_One of the girls began to look around and panic. "Guys I think we should go home, besides we shouldn't even be here."_

"_Oh shut up, you're the one that wanted to come." Another girl said taking a sip of her drink._

_As the fire began to get bigger, the howling became louder._

"_What was that?" The first girl asked._

"_Probably a bunch of wolves, they won't come near us because of the fire." The second boy said taking another sip._

_The howls were louder._

"_That one sounded close." The first girl looked around hoping that the wolves would stay away._

_The group of six turned around as they heard footsteps, standing there was a tall dark gray haired man with light brown eyes looking at them. "You kids shouldn't even be here, besides it's dangerous around this, parts."_

"_Whatever, we're not that stupid." The third boy said._

_The man raised a brow and grinned, "Well you may not be stupid when you're not drinking, but you're all a bunch of idiots when drunk."_

_The group of six widened their eyes as they saw seven giant wolves behind the man._

"_Hey you should run, there's a bunch of wolves, right behind you." The third girl explained panicking._

_The man chuckled, "Oh I know that." The second boy's eyes widened as the man's teeth became canines._

"_What the hell are you?" The second boy shouted aloud._

"_I'm one of them, a shape shifter if you please, or is a werewolf a better term for, you kids?"_

_The first boy grabbed a piece of wood with fire on it and began to swing it. "Back off, wolves are afraid of fire, even you werewolves."_

"_Oh please, a pathetic thing like fire is going to make me and my friends back off. We haven't had human for a while, and eating other animals can get tiring." _

_The first boy began to swing the fire again the wolves began to move in closer, he threw the bottle of alcohol and then the fire that he held. The wolves stepped back a bit, the man jumped over the raging flames and transformed into a giant grey wolf. The other five ran, but the first boy just stood there, fear running through his body, the grey wolf lunged at him. The other wolves took this as a signal and began to run after the others, one by one, cries could be heard throughout the forest of Konoha. The first girl began to run even faster, adrenaline ran through her body, telling her to keep going, don't look back. She tripped as she ran, her body froze as she heard barking and howls from the other wolves. Quickly, she hid behind a bush, trying her best to keep control of her breathing. Her heart was pounding she hoped that the wolves wouldn't hear. Her body completely froze as she saw three wolves sniffing her out, she whimpered softly, one of the wolves began to sniff closely where she was. Quietly, she began to move, slowly and steadily. Her pace quickened and then sprinted away, trying to make it back to Konoha she was halfway there until two wolves began to run by her side. As soon they were about to attack, the girl ran faster causing the two to collide into each other. She ran through the thick forest, getting some cuts from bushes and anything that was just standing out. She couldn't stop not caring how bad her feet hurt or how sore her muscles were getting. Again, she tripped, trying to get up but failed, quickly she began to climb a tree, but the gray wolf jumped on it and looked at her. _

_Fear struck her, barely moved, took a couple of steps back, but gasped as the other wolves surrounded her. As the grey wolf lunged at her, a loud piercing scream could be heard throughout the forest. Rain came down washing away the fire, later on guards began to check the forest, looking for the missing kids. They did, but they found their bodies, torn apart, and the only things that were left were the bones. They quickly headed back to Konoha and gave a report on what they saw, so Konoha established two laws._

_No one was to go to the forest alone_

_And_

_Everyone must go inside as sunrise appeared_

_Konoha now_

A pink haired konouchi walked through Konoha, ready to hand in her report to the Hokage. The 23-year-old sighed to herself since this week to her was completely boring. Since her friends were busy, she'd take on missions to keep her occupy, she envied her friends, they all had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Sakura would sometimes get asked by boys to go on dates with her, they'd either cancel because of a mission, or when they became official, the boys would break up with her. It wasn't fair probably Kami doesn't want her to have a boyfriend like the girls she hung out with. She envied them, her heart would hurt to see the guys hug and kiss their girlfriends, and do all the nice things boyfriends did for their girlfriends. Sakura finally arrived at the Hokage's office, sitting in the chair was the current Hokage a blonde haired women, with hazel eyes, she was in her fifties but a jutsu made her look like in her thirties.

"Here's my report shishou." Sakura handed the papers to the Hokage and mentor.

"Thank you Sakura," Tsunade called out to Sakura before she left. "Sakura I noticed that you've been doing a lot of missions this week, why don't you take a break and have some fun."

"If you insist," the pink haired konouchi silently left the office and silently walked in the halls. _"Have some fun, yeah how can I have any fun when my friends are hanging out with their partners. I might as well have sixty cats and at this rate I'm going to die a virgin."_

"Hey Sakura," the pink haired girl turned around and saw Ino with her boyfriend Chouji. "Did you just get back from a mission?"

Sakura silently nodded her head. "Yeah I did. So how you two been?"

"We're fine, so Sakura." Ino happily grinned. "Find any guy that's your type?"

"Apparently, no, no guy wants a relationship with me and if they do they break up with me three days after. I guess I'm just no destined to have a boyfriend."

"Are you kidding?" Sakura nodded her head again. "Oh come on Sakura, there has to be a guy out there for you."

"Yup," Chouji agreed while eating a potato chip. "I'm sure any guy would love to have you as a girlfriend."

"Yeah, any guy except here." The pink haired women sighed.

Ino frowned, she felt bad that Sakura didn't have a boyfriend. "Oh cheer up Sakura, you'll find prince charming."

"Whatever," the two watched their friend silently walk away.

Sakura sadly walked through Konoha, oh why was she cursed with the ability of not getting a boyfriend. Because of this, some of the girls made fun of her, Sakura felt like strangling them, but it would be wrong.

"I hate my life right now." She cried aloud. Could there actually be a guy out there for her? She hoped if there was, hopefully he'd be cute, handsome, and hot, and maybe one that doesn't always want to have sex. She wanted a guy that would protect her, love her, hold her in his strong arms, and die for her. Yup that's her dream guy right there, but dreams always never came true. Not knowing, Sakura walked into the forest and wandered off, but what caught her attention was that the sun came down. She looked up and all she saw was black. "Oh shit, I can't believe I totally forgot about going inside." She quickly ran back to Konoha, hopefully not to get caught. "Damn it, damn me for complaining about now having a boyfriend and then wander off." As soon as she ran, she tripped over, Sakura let out a slight whimper she looked at her knee and noticed it was a tiny scratch. Sakura began to apply some chakra to her hand and laid it upon her cut. She hoped that a wolf wouldn't come out, happy with herself, she got up, but tensed as she heard something growl.

Sakura let out a gasp as she saw a giant black wolf with onyx eyes looking at her. The pink haired women took a few steps back, as soon the wolf took one step forward, and she threw a kunai and ran. Sakura pumped chakra into her legs making her run faster, but again she tripped over. Her leg caught in a vine, she quickly tried to get a kunai, finding none she began to apply chakra in her hand to cut the vine. As soon she was about to cut the vine, the wolf lunged at her, Sakura thought she wasn't going to make it, that is until she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and got her out of the vine. The black wolf fell on the ground and looked at Sakura and her savior. She opened her eyes and noticed blond hair facing the other way the blond haired man was staring down the wolf. The black wolf finally left, leaving the two alone, the blond man turned around, Sakura gasped at the sight. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, golden skin that matched his hair, but what intrigued her, the most were those whisker-like scars on his face.

"You alright," his voice was deep and yet gentle. Sakura silently nodded, she could barely speak at how gorgeous this man was. "Come on I'll bring you home." Sakura yelped as the blond carried her in his arms and swiftly jumped from tree to tree, for some reason she felt so safe in his arms. His feet would touch the tree for a second and jump to the next, Sakura was surprised at how fast a big guy like him was so fast, they jumped from roof to roof.

"Um you passed my house." The man stopped and went back a few, the landed right in front of an apartment. He gently set Sakura on her feet so she could enter her house she turned around and embarrassingly smiled. "Thank you, for saving me."

"You're welcome," he smiled which made her heart melt.

Before he left Sakura grabbed his wrist, "I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-_chan_, I'm Naruto."

With that, he disappeared, Sakura stood there wide eyed, she couldn't believe he was gone, it felt like he vanished in thin air.

"Naruto, hmm," she jumped a bit as she heard someone calling her. Standing there was an ANBU wearing a bear mask, "Oh no."

"Miss Haruno, you'll be coming with me." Sakura nodded her head and followed the ANBU.

* * *

Naruto lazily walked into the village, it wasn't as fancy as Konoha, but he didn't mind. The houses were made in the same material as Konoha, but their clothing was made from made fur. The blonde's ear twitched and quickly moved to the side, staring him down was a blue wolf.

"**So, to what challenge do I accept?" **Naruto asked while the two were keeping their eyes on each other.

The other wolf smirk, **"First one to the old abandon house wins."**

"**You're on Raimei." **The two wolves quickly ran to the destination.

Raimei jumped onto the roofs and ran ahead of Naruto, the blond fell behind but went through the alleyways, and he then ran through the outer part of his village. Jumping from tree to tree, he noticed that Raimei was right next to him, the blond jumped to the tree and then down right in front of the blue wolf, causing dirt to fly. Raimei quickly moved to the side to prevent from any dirt getting to his eyes, after a while Raimei finally made it and noticed Naruto wasn't there.

"Ah I win this time Naruto." The blue haired boy jumped up and down.

"I don't think so," Raimei stopped and noticed Naruto stepping out of the house. "I win again."

The blue haired boy groaned and fell on his back. "Man I don't get it, you always win single every race."

Naruto just chuckled, "I'm just fast and smart."

"Whatever." He looked at the blond, who was in deep thought. "Hey what's up?"

"Huh, oh nothing, why do you ask," Naruto asked, Raimei just smirked.

"You seemed in deep thought, why got a girl on your thoughts."

Naruto let out a laugh, "Yeah right, a girl, in your dreams."

"Aha, so you are gay."

The blond coughed on some air. "What, I'm not gay."

"But you said you weren't dreaming of a girl."

A growl escaped Naruto's throat. "That doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Okay, don't need to get all frisky all of a sudden." Raimei put his hands up in defense. The two silently walked through the forest. "So have the council said anything about finding a mate?"

"Not yet, I've always been avoiding."

Eyes blinked, "How?"

"I don't attend the meetings." The two laughed, but then stopped as a tall figure stood in front of them.

Dobe

Teme

Raimei looked back and forth, "Well I'm going, see you later Naruto."

"So teme, what brings out in this lovely hour?" The blond gave his friend a smile.

The Uchiha growled at him. "Don't play stupid with me. You know I had the rights to kill her."

As soon that was mention, happy blue eyes became serious. "I know that, but you should've just left her."

"Then why did you save her?"

"You had no rights to kill her, she didn't do anything."

"She broke a rule and was about to come into our territory, I was on guard and sensed it and being guard-."

"It was your duty to protect territory." The blond finished. "I know that, I'm not stupid, but still your job as guard was to scare her off, not kill her."

"Oh and who gave you orders to tell me what to do and what not?"

The two growled at each other. "That's enough from the both of you." Kyoto stood next to Naruto and laid a hand on his shoulder. "The council wishes to see you."

"Fine," the two walked away from the Uchiha, who left a few seconds. "What do they want from me?"

"Naruto, you are missing the meetings the council arranges for you."

The blond shrugged, "Those meetings bore me."

"Naruto is to help you understand politics especially that someday you might become leader of our village."

"What happens if I don't want to be leader?"

Kyoto stopped and looked at his former student. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to explore the world and not hide anymore."

The white haired man sighed. "Naruto you know you can't, we have rules and you must follow. Now come on, we've kept the council waiting long enough."

The two entered the room, Naruto stood next to Kyoto, who stood in front of the council.

"Ah Naruto so nice of you to join us, especially for all those times you keep ditching the meetings." A man with red and dark hair greeted.

Naruto gave a short bow, "Councilmen Isao."

"We've noticed that you keep neglecting your duties as a Namikaze." Kimi, a woman with light black hair, explained.

"So what, they're all boring, why can't my father, do them."

"Naruto you know as well as anyone that an heir to a powerful clan must fulfill their duties."

The blond shrugged, "Duties, duties, gosh there's nothing special to them. They're all boring and have nothing to do with becoming the next clan leader."

Everyone heard the sound of hands slamming onto a table. "Do you think this is funny boy? That you can do whatever you want without learning about the world of leadership?"

"Calm down Masao." Isao told the dark green haired man. Masao regained his composure after a while, and Isao just gave a low sigh. "Well since you missed your guard duty that you were supposed to do three days ago, you will make it up tomorrow and for two days."

Naruto let out a groan. "I guess since I have no choice, alright then fine."

The other councilmen nodded their heads and dismissed the meeting.

"Cheer up Naruto at least you're not attending to any meetings, well for a while."

The blond was cursing under his breath. "I really hate this."

"Naruto it's only for three days, you'll last, now you better get on home."

Naruto nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyoto-sensei."

"Alright, take care now."

**END**

* * *

**Well there you go the first chapter of a new story. I'll try my best to continue on with this story, I just need to know if you guys will love it and beg or even threaten me to not delete it. But I'll try my best not to okay?**

**Character info:**

**Raimei:**

**He's similar to Naruto except he's very playful. He's like a second brother to Naruto but doesn't understand him like Sasuke does. **

**That's all you really need to know about him. **

**This story will be updated probably once a week. But I won't update fast as I once did so please be patient. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Secret Guardian**

**Hey guys are you all ready for another update? I know I said I wouldn't be updating this story quickly, but I was writing some of the stories during school and it keeps my creative juices flowing. I know I wasn't to expect many reviews for this story but thank you all who gave some time to review this story.**

**I know this story isn't much a given but hey we all need something different than what the NaruSaku fanfic community keeps getting. See most people would just use vampires, well not me I loves wolves that's why I have Naruto a werewolf or a shape shifter whatever you people prefer.**

**Also who read Naruto Manga chapter 471? Wasn't it just so cool and there's no drama in there finally some action, I'm just tired of this pairing war going on. It's completely stupid, everyone has their own opinion whom to like, if they don't respect the couple that other people like, well those people can just fuck off. Honestly this whole thing is completely boring and just plain stupid, the tension between NaruHina and NaruSaku shippers is getting out of hand. NaruHina shippers say that Sakura's confession is a lie, while Hinata's wasn't? Sakura's confession could be interpreted in any way, sure Hinata had flashbacks of her confession, well duh because she doesn't get any screen time, while we see Sakura's progressing. Honestly what do you people have against Sakura? Oh wait let me answer that for you, here's the same answer that NaruHina fans keep saying: She's a bitch, she's weak, a total slut, and doesn't deserve Naruto at all. Hmm let's see why NaruHina should happen? Hinata's nice and kind and sweet and she would never hurt Naruto. That's always the answer, Sakura's no longer weak, she's strong she defeated Sasori and she's grown, stop going back to pre-Shippuden. Second of all I don't know where you people get the term bitch and slut for Sakura from, sure she was mean to Naruto but that doesn't mean she's a bitch, she was young and had a crush, all girls go through a stage like that. And thirdly who do you people think that Sakura doesn't deserve Naruto. Let me ask a question, if Masashi Kishimoto wanted NaruHina to happen then why is Sakura on the same team as Naruto and not Hinata? If he wanted SasuSaku to happen then why'd he have Sasuke leave the village, to get stronger to defeat, his brother. **

**Sakura's human okay, she has flaws, she's not perfect. So why show any hate towards her? This is one reason I hate character bashing and why I hate anti-pairings, it's stupid and completely childish. We shouldn't have to stoop so low just to show hatred to a certain pairing we hate just by bashing one another. No one should tell anyone what couples too like, honestly if people want to support a couple you hate then you shouldn't be so childish and hate that person. We all have our own opinions to whom to like. I'm sorry guys but I just needed to get this off my chest.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the soul property of Masashi Kishimoto**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

Sakura hesitated to knock on the door, for fearing what her mentor might do. She committed a crime and has to take full responsibility for it. Slowly, she knocked, entered as a loud voice called her.

Hazel eyes looked at her. "I presume you know why you're here?" The rosette nodded her head. "Why were you out so late?"

"My mind wandered off and I completely forgot."

Tsunade shook her head. "Well since you broke the rules, you will have a week off of shinobi duties." Sakura groaned in response. "You know what you did was wrong."

"Hai," with that Sakura silently left. A week without missions, so what could she do? Wait a minute, she could hang out with Naruto, but one problem came to mind. Where does he live? She never saw, him around Konoha, maybe because she always did missions. Sakura asked around, asking everyone if they ever saw him. So was Naruto just her imagination, no he couldn't, he felt so real.

"Sakura," turning around she saw Ino. "Is it true?"

"What's true," she curiously asked.

"That you stayed out late and went in the forest?"

Man news travels fast in Konoha. "Yeah it's true."

"So what's your punishment?"

"A week off of missions," the rosette replied.

Ino happily smiled. "Then you and I can go search a boyfriend for you."

"You're kidding right?" Hopefully she was.

"Nope, I'm dead serious honestly you are going to die a virgin."

Sakura just groaned. "Ino please, don't do this."

"Oh come on," Ino dragged an unhappy Sakura.

"_Something tells me that I'm not going to enjoy this." _The rosette thought, as she knew what her friend was planning to do something.

* * *

The blond silently sighed he was on guard duty today and waited for his partner. He pulled a piece of dry rabbit meat and popped on in his mouth.

"Care to share some?" A voice asked.

Blue eyes looked at the person standing before him. "Not with a person who always shows up late."

"Oh that's not very nice, Naruto."

"You come late, so nothing for you, Kakashi." Naruto ate another piece of meat.

"Very well then, shall we get started?" The blond nodded and the two began their patrol.

A nose was pressed onto the ground, sniffing for something. The blond stuck his nose up in the air to look for danger. **"Nothing here," **Naruto continued his patrol around the village.

* * *

"_I can't believe this," _Sakura thought as she looked at herself in the mirror, "I can't believe this."

"Oh come on Sakura, it'll be good for you. Besides wait until you see your date." The rosette groaned she hated blind dates. Ino quickly headed to the door as the bell rung. "He's here," Sakura, looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

She headed down the stairs and noticed Ino talking to someone. The two sensed her presence Sakura looked at the young man standing before her. Brown hair and hazel eyes, he seemed cute.

"Sakura this is Karou, he'll be your date."

"Hi," Karou, smiled at Sakura. The two left Sakura's apartment and a few minutes arrived at the restaurant. After a while Karou became nervous as Sakura began to ask some questions. As soon the bill was paid, he quickly left.

Sakura frowned, "Shy guy, should've, known." Silently, heading back to, her apartment. The rosette topped, maybe she could go look for Naruto, but he didn't live in the village, maybe in the outskirts, or she could look in the forest. She headed to her apartment to change her clothes and went to the outskirts of the village. The people there didn't know who this Naruto guy was, so she went to the forest. Sakura began to walk to the same place where Naruto saved her. "Naruto," she called out. Again she called his name, but no sign, maybe he didn't exist. Seeing that the sun was about to set, she headed for the village.

"Looking for someone?" She jumped, but turned around. There he was, leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

"Naruto," Sakura ran towards him and smiled. "Where were you?"

Thinking quickly to lie about himself, he replied, "Just wandering around."

"But aren't you afraid of the wolves?" The blond snorted and then laughed. "Hey what's so funny?"

"It's just the question you asked." The blond regained his composure. "Nah, I'm not afraid of anything."

As the moon gave more light, she noticed Naruto was only in a clad of black pants. "Naruto why are you half naked?"

The blond looked down and forgot that his shirt was ripped when he transformed. "I was training." He lied.

"Oh," she blushed at how beautiful this man looked. "So I notice you don't live around here, how come?"

"I travel I like to sleep out of the villages."

"So you're a traveler?" The rosette asked, wanting to know more about him.

"The sun is almost setting."

Sakura looked and widened her eyes. "Oh shoot," she pumped chakra in her legs and ran, before the sun completely set, the rosette made it and laid on the couch of her apartment.

* * *

Naruto continued his patrol, but there was something he found interesting in Sakura. Something that he had the need and duty to protect her, "No, I don't feel that way about her."

"About who," Naruto jumped a bit and then calmed down.

He shook his head, "It's no one Kakashi."

The silver haired man raised a brow, "You sure?"

"Yes," a growl escaped Naruto's throat.

Kakashi smiled and put an arm around him. "You can tell me anything, Naru-chan."

Disgusted, Naruto quickly got away from Kakashi. "What the hell?"

"What you don't have to keep anything from me."

"Yes I do, you pervert, gosh." With that, Naruto left.

The silver haired man shook his head. "You sure are one strange kid Naruto."

* * *

"I'm home," the blond announced as he opened the door.

"Oh hello dear," a red headed woman hugged her son.

"Hey mom," Naruto returned the hug and let go of his mother, blue eyes scanned the room. "Where's dad?"

"Oh in his studies, you know your father." He nodded his head but his mother called him. "Naruto, your father's heard about what's going on."

"What'd he say mom?"

Kushina frowned, "He was somewhat unpleased that you've failed to keep fulfilling your duties."

"I'll speak to him."

"You better now go ahead I'm cooking some ramen."

Slowly he headed towards his father's study, knocking on the door he heard his father's voice call out.

"Father," Naruto gave a bow as a sign of respect for his father.

Minato waved a hand towards his son to stand up. "Naruto, we've talked about this before."

"I know."

"But you don't do what the council or I ask of you."

"Father-," he was cut off.

"No excuses Naruto, you were given responsibility, for once I would like you to fulfill them, is that so hard to do?"

"No father."

"I was given a report a couple days after, the day Sasuke was on guard duty." Naruto was silent. "The report said that you encountered a human girl and saved her life before he attacked."

"_Damn it Sasuke, I thought you were going to keep this a secret."_

"Sasuke didn't tell me this Naruto, if you're wondering. It was his partner, who saw the three of you. He also said that you brought her back in the village, one that was filled with _humans_."

"I can explain father."

"Naruto, stunts like these would be the end of us. Do you want to know that we still exist, where we live, do you want us all dead?"

The young blond shook his head. "No father."

"You need to take in mind that with every action has a consequence."

"I understand."

Minato put his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands. "Naruto this is no way a future leader should act."

"I know that father."

"You say that but you keep acting like a child. Grow up and do what you are supposed to. The council expects a whole lot of you because you are my son. So I suggest you act like a mature young man."

"Anything else father," Naruto asked.

Minato shook his head. "No you can go now."

As soon Naruto left Kushina walked in. "Minato-kun, must you be so hard on him?"

"Kushina, it's time for Naruto to grow up, he's not a child anymore, so you have to stop treating him like one."

"I know that, but still I worry for him, I worry that he doesn't seem interest in any of the girls in the village."

"He'll find somebody," Minato said as he tucked his wife under his chin. "Our son will find someone worthy to carry on his legacy."

"But what happens if he doesn't?" Kushina looked at her husband.

The older blond sighed. "He'll be forced to mate."

"I don't like that at all, the whole forcing thing, it's just not right."

"I know dear, but let's up he doesn't."

Kushina got up and looked at her husband. "Well let's have supper." Minato nodded and followed his wife.

"So how was the date yesterday?" Ino asked as Sakura took a sip of water. "Was he a good kisser?"

"A shy guy, you got me a shy guy Ino."

"I didn't know, he seemed perfectly fine, maybe, dates probably makes, him nervous."

* * *

The rosette sighed. "I'll never get a boyfriend and will have to die a virgin."

"Oh come on Sakura, you can't give up, there's bound to be a guy out there for you."

* * *

Blue eyes looked up in the sky, bored out of his mind since he didn't know what to do. His patrol came later on in the day, so decided to take some time alone.

"You seem bored," he looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Thanks for noticing."

"Nothing fun to do," Sasuke asked.

The blond just shook his head.

"Want to spar?"

"Can't I'm on patrol today, remember?"

"Oh yeah, so I'm teamed up with you."

"You seem pretty happy with that teme."

"Well we haven't been on patrol together, so it might be interesting, of course you can't slack off."

"Says, who?"

"Me," the two grinned at each other.

"Whatever man, let's go." The two walked together towards the gates to begin patrol.

**END**

**

* * *

****Sorry for the shortness and the uninteresting things that went in this chapter. Hopefully next chapter could be more interesting, Naruto and Sakura won't be able to get together until later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notice**

**Hey guys its spazzgirl here, your all probably wondering why I haven't updated this story, well my reason is I'm quitting writing fanfictions. I can't do much anymore all of my motivation to write is completely gone. I was always meaning to quit writing them for sometime but since all of my ability is gone I think it's finally to retire. I will no longer write any more stories but I might write a one-shot, it really depends if I'm going to but if I don't I'm really sorry. I've been editing videos a lot I guess because I just love editing videos more than writing. I'm really sorry everyone but this account is finally closed.**


End file.
